


Romantic Philistine

by Meloncholor



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I really like this ship please fall into this trap, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Catria and Lukas sneak away from camp





	Romantic Philistine

Lukas was unaccustomed to spurs of irrational thoughts. But he could nearly feel a tendril of thrill run up his spine when he lay his eyes on their meeting place. He held a basket filled with his gifts tightly in his first. The early morning rustle of birds and animals blurred his usually sharp senses as he searched for the sound of someone breaking through the brush. He felt itchy in his peasant clothes, but he was sure it was just because of his anxieties. He was under the shade of an old oak tree, hidden by a low shrub that had taken root beside it. He hadn't been waiting for long but their hiding place wasn't  _ that _ far from camp and he was beginning to get worried. He leaned in closer to look at the crumbling foundations of an old tower and squinted across the clearing to the other side where the trees rustled. 

Sure enough, brilliant azure fatigues broke through viridian and Catria steps into the sunlit clearing; an air of peace and uncertainty following her. Her eyes scanned the brush and treeline with a nervous twitch. She didn't leave the shade of the brush for a few moments.

Lukas stood and coughed, a bit too abruptly for his own tastes but Catria noticed and that he supposes was the original goal. Her uncertainty washed away when she saw him, and she waved shyly. Neither of them spoke but Lukas took tighter hold of the basket and started to cross the rocky field. As he drew closer, his stomach tightly coiled and his nerves flared red hot. When he got to her she was smiling, cheeks softly flushed and he couldn't even remember why he had been nervous at all. 

"Hello, Lukas." She spoke, her voice as level as if she was asking the price of straw at the market. But they both knew she wasn't prone to much excitement. "I, um didn't think you'd come." She wrung her hands together, twining and untwining her fingers. 

"If I may be so bold to say, but I would rather be nowhere else at this moment." She laughed, or rather giggled, to herself and flushed even deeper. 

"Well, I don't suppose you'd rather be on the ground? Rather odd to have a picnic standing, I think." She laughed, a real jolly laugh at her own glibness and Lukas couldn't help but go crimson.

"Yes, yes you are correct." He gestures and bows to the small clearing. She obliges and bows back, stepping into the circle of misshapen stone and wood. She finds a suitable log, that doesn't threaten to topple her off and takes a seat. He follows soon after, finding a space near her to perch. He sets the weather-worn basket in his lap. 

The pair are silent, the only sounds taking up the space between them are the rustling of leaves and animals scurrying in the undergrowth. It's quite peaceful, and maybe any other of their peers would find this long of a silence uncomfortable but this is why it was them and them alone. They liked the quiet,  _ this _ quiet. The one that they could only share. 

He opened the basket and pulled out two of the small apple tarts he had made and split them between them both. They ate in silence, her trying her best to avoid his eyes. He had this habit of staring, one of the few bad habits. But it wasn't intense or soul-searching his eyes just rested on her, like he needed to give them a break from the bustling world around him. 

She just smiles to herself and takes another bite of the tart, savoring the warm butter and sour taste of the apples. Lukas looked, very nice in peasant clothes. Catria had never really noticed any musculature or definition to him, but he pressed against the shirt he was wearing along the arms and shoulders and she couldn't help but let her mind wander. 

"Do you like them? It's an old recipe." His eyes don't move from her as he says it and she can do nothing but squirm under his scrutiny. 

"Y-yes they're very good Lukas...but um…" she fumbled for her next few words. "Why are we here?" She looked up to meet his gaze, finally. Twitching her fingers around her tart.

He paused, chewing away at his thoughts for a moment before responding. "I very much enjoy your presence Catria." His expression was nonexistent

"Well yes, I am very much aware, but is that all?" She cocks her head to the side and he actually turns away, to think even harder.

"I am… unsure. I'm not used to steadfast company, especially from a woman. I must be honest in that I don't know how to proceed. At least in the way I would like." 

Her heart flutters in her chest. "And in what way would that be?" She scoots closer on the log so that their thighs pressed lightly together. 

“Well, romantic of course. But I am afraid I’m a bit of a philistine on the subject.” He finishes the last bit of his tart and sighs. “It’s all quite foreign to me.”

She smiles, grabbing his free hand and making him face her. Their faces are inches apart, surety and unsurety combine. “May I offer a suggestion, Lukas?”

He grabbed her hand in both of his, squeezing gently. “I suppose I could not deny it.”

The kiss was soft and sudden. They were both much more eager to have the touch of another than they expected. Her lips were soft, and Lukas drowned in them. His hands moved up her arms and soon they were on the slender curve of her hips and pulled her into his lap. Her hands moved to his neck pulling him into her. 

They only parted after a few minutes, heavily panting and satisfaction was written all over their faces. Lukas speaks first. “I suppose I could try that sometime.”

Catria giggled. “Then I  _ suppose _ I would have to arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please jump into this ship, I love them so much. Leave a comment if you like, if you hate, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
